


Compassion

by RedNightmare14



Series: A Linked Perspective [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightmare14/pseuds/RedNightmare14
Summary: When Link lost his father, everybody showed him pity. Zelda showed him compassion.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Series: A Linked Perspective [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Compassion

The day I met my Loftwing was a sunny day. Most days in Skyloft tended to be sunny, but also cold so you had to wear warm clothes all the time or get used to it. Still, I love Skyloft, it’s all I’d ever known until I went to the surface, but getting my Crimson Loftwing was bittersweet all things considering. It was the day I was finally considered old enough to join the Knight’s Academy. It was also the last time I’ve ever seen my father.

I barely remembered my mother, Dovina. According to Master Gaepora, she was a kind woman, if a bit plain-looking, but she could ride a Loftwing better than anyone, except maybe my dad, Larkin. They had met on their Loftwings at night, out when they shouldn’t be. They were young – and maybe a bit foolish – but they loved each other, fitting for the two best students in the Knight’s Academy. Few were surprised at their marriage, especially since Dovina was already two months pregnant with me. People didn’t want to talk to them or to me because of that, which I’ve never understood. So what if the bride is pregnant before the wedding? Master Gaepora was one of the few who did talk to us. He often brought Zelda with him when he visited us so we could play together. She was my only friend growing up, most of the other kids bullied me like Groose or thought low of me. I liked listening to her harp. I could practice my woodcarving while she played. 

One day, my mother left on her Loftwing and never came back. Dad told him that she had fallen through the cloud barrier and gotten lost. Others told me that she’d left Dad for another man. It was only later that Dad told me that she’d had been blown off course and had tried to fly back at night, only to be struck when she had gotten too close to the Thunderhead. Her charred corpse had been brought back by the day patrol and the ‘no flying at night’ rule was religiously enforced afterwards. I don’t remember any of it, probably for the best.

I was raised by my father, alone, after that. We were poor, but happy, and that’s what mattered. Our days spent sword training or riding on Dad’s Loftwing or woodcarving. But at night, Dad had to go on night patrol with his team to make ends meet. Most of my toys were carved from wood. Money was better spent on bread than a plush bird. My first soft toy was given to me by Zelda for my birthday when we were still children, a Remlit that looked like Mia that I didn’t really like. Mia didn’t like me and I didn’t like her. Other Remlits liked me though, so I don’t know what was wrong with her.

Still, I gave Zelda a blank book that she used as a diary for her next birthday. I can’t help but feel that I got the better present because the plush Remlit cost more, but she seemed to like it.

The night before my Crimson Loftwing arrived was the night I became an orphan. Dad had gone on one of his night patrols with his team. I had seen him off and, like always, had waited for him to come home. I had fallen asleep before dawn broke and he still wasn’t back. I wasn’t at all surprised. Sometimes night patrol went on into day if something came up towards the end that needed immediate attention. Maybe a Remlit had flown too far away and gotten lost. It made sense in my childlike mind.

It was midday when Dad’s team came back. I ran towards them, ignoring Gaepora who was trying to hold me back. It was only when I’d gotten close enough that I realised that the team was pulling along a covered cart.

Gaepora explained it to me later. I don’t remember much except that Dad wasn’t coming home.

I hid under the Statue of the Goddess for hours, hiding from people that showed me pity. I didn’t want pity. I wanted my Dad. 

I remember that the sun was bright when I gazed up into the sky. I probably shouldn’t have but something was telling me to. And if you feel compelled to do something when by the Goddess’s feet, you do it. The Crimson Loftwing was beautiful. She blocked out the sun and the people and her feathers were soft when I cried into them. She took me to who I needed. She took me to Zelda.  
Zelda didn’t show me pity, she smiled and complimented my Loftwing. If I had to choose the moment I fell for Zelda, it was this moment. 

Zelda and the Crimson Loftwing stayed with me through the rest of the day until dusk began to fall. Then, I climbed on my Loftwing, helped Zelda on as well, and, without any training except from watching Dad ride his Loftwing in my childhood, I flew my Loftwing to the Knight’s Academy.

Gaepora claimed he had never seen anybody ride a Loftwing so expertly when so young. Everybody said that. I appreciate the recognition, but personally I thought that everybody could ride a Loftwing as well as I did if they just listened to them. People did treat me better, though, like I was worthier or something.

I was given a home in the Knight’s Academy. Gaepora shows me affection but he isn’t Dad. We don’t ride our Loftwings together or carve wood and it was the instructors who continued my sword training. It wasn’t the same as before, but Zelda made it better. It was her who rode with me on my Loftwing, and I got the pleasure of seeing her meet her own Blue Loftwing. She played her harp while I perfected my woodcarving. She watched me train and gave me encouragement when Groose beat me in training.

And when I finally beat Groose in sword fighting for the first time, her smile lit my heart.


End file.
